


easily flustered

by yveschuu (recent)



Series: chuuves/yveschuu short stuff [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recent/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: Yves and Chuu are both easily flustered.





	easily flustered

**Author's Note:**

> i have to preface this with: i havent written in a long while, and this is really a short thing ive written while writing something probably longer. also i love yves and chuu.

  
"Don't you have Music class right now, Jiwoo-ah?"

“But sunbae! I could never leave you, I love you too much!”

Yves's cheeks warmed, her cheeks probably turning as slight tinge of red. Possibly even brighter than she had thought since she saw Chuu smile at her predicament. She hid behind her notebooks, and let out a sigh. "Ah, really... Just... Go to your class..." The younger girl pouted and tried prying the notebooks off her hands. "But, sunbae! This is the last one, I promise!" At the promise of the end her misery ( ~~Chuu's _many_ pick-up lines~~ ), she hesitantly nodded. Chuu just grinned widely at her.

“I’d give you my heart, but I can’t give you something you already have.”

If her cheeks weren't red before, they are _definitely_ red now, and Yves curses the paleness of her skin and how she should've had used more make-up to hide her skin to avoid making the other elated and confident and _just please just stop blushing Yves you shouldn't blush at this!_

She just sighed and shook her head. "You really should stop doing that..." Chuu's smug expression turned into a confused one. "Doing what, sunbae?"

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you." 

And for the first time in a while, the younger was taken aback. Yves thought it actually felt _nice_ to make the other flustered enough to make her speechless. She chuckled at Chuu and started to walk to the library.

"Go to your class, Jiwoo-ah."


End file.
